


How to Shut Momo Up

by Miss_Murdered



Series: How To... [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai is sick of his room mates constant chatter and his senpai gives him advice about how to shut him up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Shut Momo Up

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the "How To..." series - a series of drabbles in a universe where Momo and Ai have just started dating and Rin and Sousuke are an established couple who "help" them. Expect humour, smut and fluff within the series!

It was quiet. Blissfully quiet and Ai wriggled in his seat on the Samezuka swim team bus getting more comfortable. When he’d reached that pinnacle of comfort, he closed his eyes and relaxed, blocking out the rest of the world. At least for the journey to the opposing teams school.

As he needed to relax. Honestly he did like his new room and team mate. Momo was…enthusiastic and excitable and they were all good things but he was exhausting. Really exhausting.

Surprisingly, Momo wasn’t sitting with him as he’d opted to bug someone else - ironically about his bug collection - and Ai had managed to snag the seat next to his captain at the front. He’d assumed Sousuke would take it but he’d opted for the back seat - all of them, lounging gracefully like some kinda model and was ignoring everyone with large headphones over his ears.

Rin just nodded and Ai had took that as enough, hastily sitting beside his senpai and claiming his spot as the bus rolled away. It seemed Rin was happy to ignore him and the rest of the team as he’d pulled up his hood, tucked his head down and seemed to be trying for sleep like Ai was. So it made them perfect travelling companions as Ai did want to focus on his swimming, memorising the advice Sousuke had given him and thinking about all the extra training he’d put in.

It was as Ai was nearly asleep that he heard those words - those words that were like finger nails on a chalkboard - and he started in his seat upright.

"Nitori-senpai!"

For a moment, Ai ducked in his seat hoping that Momo wouldn’t find him. After all, Momo had got on first and Ai had been near the last and Momo hadn’t seen him sit so maybe Ai could pretend he wasn’t on the bus…

But then he heard Rin’s sardonic chuckle. “Karma’s a bitch, right?”

Ai shot him a fierce glare. He knew he’d been a little…pushy with the senpai thing at first with Rin but he’d learnt. It was just Rin had seemed impossibly cool and everything Ai wanted to be. It was hard not to be awed by that.

"He just won’t shut up," Ai whispered back, "and I can’t shake him."

Rin laughed again. “He’s young…he’ll learn.”

"Nitori-senpai! Are you on the bus?"

Wincing, Ai slunk down further as though he was trying to be swallowed by the floor below him.

"I just need him to stop talking all the time," Ai said, his frustration clear.

"Try kissing him - it’ll shake him and shut him up."

Ai’s mouth opened but no words came out as kissing him? Ai kissing Momo? Where did Rin get that idea from? Yeah, Ai didn’t hide his preference for boys and Rin protected him from any mocking through harsh glares and even harsher word but Momo…was straight. And into Gou. Ai was sure.

"Yo," Rin shouted, "he’s here!"

Ai’s thoughts were stalled by Rin’s shout and he was tempted to attack his senpai with a gentle smack but he had no chance as Momo was in his face, bright smile, bright eyes and even brighter hair.

"Nitori-senpai! I was worried you missed the bus and and -"

Momo didn’t get to his “and” as Ai grabbed for his Samezuka jacket, dragging him down for a kiss that tasted of peach flavoured candy and soda. It was a kiss where Ai ran his tongue over soft lips and Momo gasped and opened his mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen, slow but sloppy. Two teenage boys who were a little eager. Ai should’ve expected Momo to be eager.

They parted when someone threw a pillow with the shouted words “get a room!” and when Ai backed off he saw Momo’s wet lips and flushed face, his eyes sparking. He didn’t say anything, only blinked and walked back to his seat, Ai watching as he took one with a spare next to it.

"Finally," Rin grunted, wrapping himself tighter in his hoodie and Ai gave him a questioning glance. "You are so blind… He’s been into you for like forever. Go sit with him so I can sleep."

Ai watched as Rin turned towards the window and rested his head against it and he did what his captain said - getting up and joining Momo.

They barely spoke the rest of the way, they just sat together, sharing gentle touches and when they arrived at the rival school, Ai was sure he overheard the words between Sousuke and Rin as they collected bags. Even if he was far away. Even if they were mumbling under their breaths.

"It worked…"

"Yeah… Finally got him to notice…"

"And shut Momo up for a bit…"

"That too."


End file.
